In The Halls of Hogwarts
by lilylives
Summary: H/h


In the halls of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meant to be?  
  
Harry and Hermione walk down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hand in hand. As they parted for different classes they embraced with a slight kiss and a "see you in a bit" wave. Harry entered Professor Trelawny's classroom and took his seat next to Ron. They still do not know why they continue to sign up for the class that Harry's death is foretold in at least twelve times each year. As they waited for their lesson, Harry and Ron discussed how there was only three weeks left until graduation. Every one was really excited that finally after all of those years of lessons the day that they would finally leave Hogwarts was finally near. Trelawny asked Harry to please see him after class to hear the latest report on how his life would go this week. Harry was not really interested in hearing how his fate would turn out this week. He would of course rather hear and think about Hermione. They have been dating for three years and Harry was almost certain that he was in love. Now that Cho was finally gone of too college, Harry could finally concentrate fully on his relationship with Hermione. This year has been there strongest year in their relationship. One could say that they were near inseparable. They now talked about their future together and where they would go to college, of course it would be in the same place.  
  
Hermione through the years turned into a lovely young lady. Her brown hair now flew down to her waist and her lovely face elegantly shined her perfectly figured body up. Harry too had turned into a young adult. His once messy black hair was now not so messy. He no longer wore his glasses; they were replaced with contacts that made his eyes glisten. He was taller now about five ten and had a nice build. Hermione and Harry made an adorable couple.  
  
Harry was head boy and Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. The Gryffindor team has won every year that Harry was captain. He knew the sport and how to teach the players. He was a respectable captain and did his share of the work to get the team ready for the matches. Harry also had been getting good marks in his classes. He even managed a B average in Potions with Snape.  
  
After daydreaming all through Trelawny's lesson, Harry was awoken from the trance by the bell. Harry stood up and walked automatically to Trelawny's desk. "So, Professor what did you want to tell me this time, I am going to die falling out of the owlry window?"  
  
"Actually, Harry, I wanted to inform you that you are getting an A in my class, and that I hope you consider going to college."  
  
"I do professor, but what does college have to do with this class?"  
  
"Harry, a teacher can only teach for so long, child. Then it just gets unwise to teach any longer. I would be honored to have Mr. Potter take my place."  
  
"Professor, I have to be off, need to meet Hermione down the hall for lunch. I will consider this. Bye"  
  
"So long, Potter."  
  
***  
  
"Heya beautiful." Harry said as he bent forward to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "How is my number one girl this afternoon?"  
  
"Hey handsome," Hermione spoke softly, "I received another college acceptance letter. I believe it was for UWL."  
  
"UWL? Is that United Wizardry of London?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Harry, but I need to tell you that Dumbledore; he offered me a job here. Beginning the day that the new school year begins. It seems that Mcgonagal is retiring."  
  
"Mcgonagal? Retiring? Wow. I never in my mind would believe that. Professor Trelawny offered me a job too. Professor Trelawny wants to retire, but I couldn't see myself doing that job."  
  
"I hear that Dumbledore wishes to fill all of the open positions at the school with students from our year. With minimal training in the summer of course."  
  
"That would be nice if I could get a job as a teacher here too. Honestly, I would be lost without you Hermione."  
  
Hermione leaned into Harry and gave him an affectionate kiss on his cheek. They sat next to each other for a while just being content with being with each other. Ron walked into the commons room. "Get a room you too. That is getting a little over, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, Ron do you feel left out? Just come on over and you can get a hug too." Said Hermione jokingly.  
  
"Ugh sorry to pass that up Herm, but I am late for Defense. I believe Harry and you are late for the same class."  
  
As they sat down in Defense, Harry and Hermione held hands waiting for Professor Glint to come in the room. Dumbledore arrived in the doorway and asked to speak with Malfoy and Potter. They stood up and walked for the doorway. Professor Glint came in after talking to Dumbledore briefly by the door.  
  
Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and took a seat in the chair on the right side of the desk. "Potter, Dumbledore addressed him, "you have the second best grades in the whole school. I have a favor to ask of you. When next the next year of school begins I need you to teach a class for me. It seems that your strong point is Defense against the dark arts. I would be honored to have you on my staff to take on Professor Glint's position. You know a lot in the way of dark magic and I believe that the students at Hogwarts could benefit from you being their teacher. Please tell me you would consider it. I would also need you to be the Head of the Ravenclaw house. I know that you were a Gryffindor. But I believe that you would fair well as head of Ravenclaw. Please consider this would you. Malfoy, I need you to do me a huge favor and help out Professor snape today it seems that he threw out his back again."  
  
Dumbledore's last note crushed the very idea that Malfoy had thought he had gotten from the conversation he had had with Harry. He had thought that he to would hold a position on the Hogwarts staff. But no, goody too shoes Potter got a spot. Of all people Potter he thought.  
  
"That is all I need from you Malfoy." He turned his attention back on Harry and then began to speak again. "I will need your decision as soon as possible. Your girlfriend, Miss. Granger has already been acknowledged that I wish for you both to teach here."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I wish to accept the job now, if I could."  
  
"Of course Harry," replied Dumbledore, "I would of course like to get you acquainted with each of the teachers first off. You will no longer go to any of your classes for the last week, except for finals. I need you to sit in with Herb for the rest of your time. Just to make sure you know how your schedule will go."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what about my relationship with Hermione?"  
  
"Albus, Harry call me Albus. You of course while working here can continue seeing her. And if you get married so be it, and if you have children so be that too. Did you know that four of our teachers have children here? And did you notice that they lived here on Hogwarts grounds?"  
  
"No I haven't actually noticed."  
  
"So off you be Harry, make sure you inform Hermione and Professor Glint that you will be taking a position here."  
  
"See you Professor."  
  
"Potter." Dumbledore said with a nod.  
  
Harry walked down the hallway to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He walked in said a few words with Professor Glint, and took his seat next to his beautiful girlfriend. During the lesson on the death eaters, Harry told Hermione about his conversation with Dumbledore and that he took the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Professor Glint noticed their conversation and spoke respectfully to Harry and Hermione, "Harry please keep your conversation to a minimum, thank you, and I would like to meet with Harry after class." As the bell rang Harry for once walked up to the teacher's desk with pride instead of guilt on his face.  
  
***  
  
"Saturday! We finally graduate. I can't believe it. The day is finally here Professor Granger." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Well Professor Potter, I can't believe it either. I also can't believe how much I love you." She said teasingly and kissed him romantically.  
  
Ron approached them and told them that only two more days and they would be free of the halls of Hogwarts. Never again to smell the dust on the library books and never again to see Malfoy's butt ugly face.  
  
It was now the day of graduation and Harry had something else on his mind. Harry took his seat next to the members of his class that had the last names of Plax and Preen. As Dumbledore entered the staff and students stood. He walked to the center of the great hall and at the snap of his fingers a podium appeared. He stepped to the microphone and cleared his throat to begin his speech.  
  
"Welcome Students, Staff, and Family members to Hogwarts. I would like to congratulate all of the students for their outstanding achievement this year. Next year I will be retiring. So for the best of the school I have selected Professor Mcgonagal to take over my position as Head Master of the school. I have also selected students from this years graduating class to fill the empty staff seats. These students are well known in the school for there achievement academically. These three students are as follows. Hermione Granger, Transfigurations and Head of Gryffindor, everyone clapped as Hermione walked to the front of the room, "Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Head of Ravenclaw," everyone clapped again as Harry walked to the front and stood next to Hermione, " and the last one who will join the staff is Draco Malfoy, Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor." Only the Slytherin's clapped at this mention and Draco walked to the front and stood next to Harry. Snape looked up when he said Potions and began to clap. "I also need to announce that we will be appointing a new Head to Hufflepuff. I would like to present to Students and Staff, Professor Granger, Professor Potter, and Professor Malfoy. Draco you may take you seat. I next would like to present to you the Valedictorian of the Class of 2006, Miss. Hermione Granger"  
  
Hermione walked to the Podium and began her speech. "I do believe that through the years we have spent at Hogwarts that we have learned something, For one thing, great things happen to small people. Our first year here, Gryffindor got a new seeker, only a first year, it has never happened in all of the years at Hogwarts. For another, Hogwarts has never in its life seen a bunch of students so eager to be helpful that it caused bigger problems than the ones that we wanted to help. In all of Hogwarts, one boy managed to get picked from the goblet, one boy that did not put his name in. Two Hogwarts champions, only one survived, the boy who lived. The courageousness of that boy helped all of Hogwarts see that true heart came over all. He brought back that boy from the worst place on this earth to the arms of his crying father and mother. I think we should have a moment of silence, to remember Cedric Diggory. (Pause.) And then we should have a moment of remembrance for our greatest years at Hogwarts, the years that we learned to live through fate and the years we learned to love again. I would like to present to you all the Salutatorian of the class of 2006, the boy who lived."  
  
Hermione stepped down from the podium, hugged Harry and sat at the table with the staff of Hogwarts to listen to Harry's speech. Harry walked up to the podium and reached into his pocket and removed a piece of paper and a red velvet box. He looked forward and began his speech.  
  
"Hermione you did it again managed to say what I wanted too. You do that a lot to me. (Harry laughed and then began his real speech) This speech is too the teachers mainly. Well first off I would like to thank Professor Snape. (Snape looked up too Harry with disbelieving eyes) Professor Snape, you made me work for my grades and work to make new excuses every day to make up for something that I never did to Malfoy. But I honor you for that with out you pushing me to succeed I would not have done so. I knew you knew that I had never done a thing to Malfoy, and next I thank Professor Mcgonagal, you were always respectable and always will be. You made learning an adventure. Next, I would like to thank Professor Trelawny, for informing me of my fate every week, and countlessly predicting my death. (laughs) It added flavor to my life, flavor and adventure. Hagrid, you were my friend through it all, no matter what I did you were there to scrape me out. And Lastly to my friend Dumbledore, you gave me respect, when no one else would. You helped clear my godfather, and I thank you for that. You also approved the ending of my speech. You will see why I thank you for that. To my friend, Ron Weasley, I thank you for following me when I was knowingly disobeying the rules. And lastly of all thank you Hermione. For always seeing me for who I am, and not for what I was. Not for the scar on my forehead or the look in my eyes when someone spoke of my mother and father. But for what you saw inside. I love you Hermione. (Harry stood back from the podium and looked into Hermione's eyes. Knelt down on one knee. Hermione in disbelief stood up and walked to Harry.) Hermione Granger, my love, will you marry me?"  
  
Harry opened the velvet case and took out a diamond ring that he had bought for her when he was out to lunch with Dumbledore. Slipped it on her trembling finger. And looked into her eyes. She looked at Harry and as a tear fell from her eyes she nodded. "Yes, Harry."  
  
Hermione Granger and Harry Potter walked hand in hand down the steps to the their seats in the cheering crowd. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium. "Let the graduation begin. Snape please step forward to help. Mr. Crabbe," Dumbledore spoke. Snape shook his hand handed him his diploma and said congratulations. "Miss. Granger" Snape shook her hand also and handed her the diploma and said good luck and congratulations. " Mr. Goyle, Mr. Longbottom, … Mr. Malfoy … Mr. Potter (Snape actually hugged Harry and said congratulations.) Mr. Ron Weasley" Everyone clapped as the last name was called and the students tossed their graduation hats in the air and cheered. Harry turned to his fiancée and smiled. He kissed her and said "We my dear, were meant to be."  
  
All HP characters belong to Jk Rowling. Please review. I will be adding new chapters shortly. Please be critical in your reviews. I need to know if I need a Beta reader or not. 


End file.
